First Race
by CreepyReaper
Summary: A final Act of Atonement by one of the Ancestors


My people are the greatest that have ever walked among the stars. We have created and destroyed black holes, we tamed gravity like the primitives conquered fire, and we have created devices that have altered the course of events for millions of years in half a dozen galaxies. We unlocked the secrets of the universe and toyed with the highest of sciences like a child's playthings.

But alas, in our power we grew arrogant and careless. Our curiosity caused us to study a creature we should have exterminated; one that drained life from everything it touched. It was discovered on a world we called Wria. We had no idea how terrible the path we had selected for our people was. Immortality was what we sought, like our Ancestors had found. We were not ready to join them yet but we thought we had discovered a way to come one step closer to them.

But we made mistakes, horrible mistakes. When we abandoned the outpost we had constructed to study the insects, we left too much behind. Technology and knowledge remained. When the monsters found them, they learned of their nature. They learned of the galaxy, and they learned of us.

They used our technology to construct their own. They found our weaknesses and built ships to capitalize on them. When they were ready they stormed the galaxy with a ferocity only the Ori could even hope to match. My brothers and sister fought them on every planet, in every solar system, for every moon, star, asteroid, and dust particle between Wria and Lantea. We killed untold billions of them. For every ship we lost they lost a dozen or more. For every soldier killed he or she would take twenty with them. But it was not enough. It never could have been.

Every dead Wraith was replace by a thousand more. They reproduced like insects in unmanageable swarms and soon the entire galaxy was theirs; a thousand worlds, a hundred advanced civilizations and races, dead and dying. Even we lost our great bastions of power; Troy, Medicia, Athosia, Kilania, even Tervan. All that remained was Atlantis. We submerged our Greatest City and searched for a way to reverse the tide of war.

However, the Universe seemingly chose that moment that our time was over. There were no great strategies planned, no new ships built, no new technologies after the disastrous Arcturus. So, we evacuated the last of our people and returned to Earth. Many of us Ascended, myself included. Others left the planet and established the Alliance of the Four Great Races with the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings and tried to rebuild on some of our old planets.

They were killed during a war with the Furlings, a war which destroyed both and one that robbed Avalon of two mighty peoples. The rest of my brethren lived out their lives and died without Ascending.

Ten thousand years later our descendents rediscovered our lost city and fought the Wraith again. They sent ships built with Asgard technology which outclassed the Wraith as we had. They used what little we left behind to unleash destruction on the Plague of Pegasus. But we could not help.

Many wanted to, still want to but it is against our highest laws. Some broke those laws, such as Chaya. Chaya always had one of the purest souls and was among the first to Ascend. It was her idea to construct the Sanctuary for future generations to join us. When the Wraith found her home world, she found she could not sit idly by as the others had.

She used her powers to vanquish the demons, and paid dearly for it. She was exiled for all eternity as punishment, forced to protect only that one planet while she watched so many others die.

I have decided to do the same, but I am not rash as she was. I have spent the past thousand years planning, waiting, and preparing. I have watched every species that has developed time travel technology and all its repercussions. For the Ascended time is almost meaningless; we can travel forward or back at any moment on a whim but choose not to for long list of reasons that can't be understood by corporeal beings. The closest approximation as to why would be pain. The process inflicts something on us that is the Ascended version of agony. It goes far beyond what is understandable to most minds. If not done properly it can even drive us insane.

But I will not make that mistake. I will correct ours. I have seen the future, I have seen what will happen to Atlantis if I don't act. It will be destroyed in a holocaust of fire and death. Every human, Jaffa, Tok'ra, and even Nox will die. I cannot allow that to happen.

There is a single action I can perform before the Others stop me. It will seem minor in the eyes of history. I will not destroy every Stargate in the universe, I will not tear the galaxy apart like tissue paper, and I will not kill every living being that steps foot on that cursed world. I will only nudge the planet a little bit closer to its parent suns. Just close enough so that life never develops. A few million miles, not even a hair's width in the grand scheme of things, and Wria will burn. Wria was already warm, hot even. It will be enough.

And now, I take my last journey. I am about to change the universe itself. I am about to resurrect the First Race.

**Tell me what you guys think. I'm considering making this a side project if it proves popular enough. **


End file.
